This invention relates to water treatment apparatus, which uses a gas, preferably ozone, as a water treatment agent. In a preferred embodiment, the invention relates to a water treatment carafe for a domestic counter top water treatment appliance.
Water treatment apparatus using oxidizing gases have been developed. Some of these devices operate on a batch basis. According to this process, the water is placed in a treatment container and the treatment agent (e.g. a gas), is disbursed through the water, such as via a sparger. Following the completion of the cycle, the water may then be used.
Ozone is an effective oxidizing agent. However, if the device releases excessive quantities of ozone, headaches and the like can occur. However, the treatment vessel is preferably airtight so that the ozone which is not consumed in the treatment cycle is collected and preferably converted to a benign gas (e.g. oxygen).
In accordance with the instant invention, there is provided a water treatment apparatus comprising a base; a water treatment reservoir removable from the base, the water treatment reservoir in fluid communication with an ozone source when mounted on the base, the reservoir having a bottom, a head space for receiving off gas and a passageway having a first end in the head space and a second end associated with an off gas venting outlet, the passageway being in communication with the head space at at least one position and the first and second ends being open to the ambient when the water treatment reservoir is removed from the base; and, a fluid passageway extending between the off gas venting outlet of the water treatment reservoir and an ozone destructor when the water treatment reservoir is mounted on the base.
In one embodiment, the water treatment reservoir has a fill line and the first end of the passageway is positioned above the fill line.
In another embodiment, the passageway is in communication with the head space at at least two positions.
In another embodiment, the water treatment reservoir has a fill line and the at least two positions are positioned above the fill line.
In another embodiment, the off gas venting outlet is positioned in the bottom of the water treatment reservoir.
In another embodiment, the water treatment reservoir has a water inlet and the apparatus further comprises a sealing member movably mounted between a first position in which the water inlet is sealed and a second position in which the water inlet is open and a driving member for moving the sealing member between the first and second positions.
In another embodiment, the driving member is actuated when the water treatment reservoir is placed on the base and removed from the base.
In accordance with the instant invention, there is also provided a water treatment reservoir having a bottom, a head space for receiving off gas and an open passageway extending between the head space and an off gas venting outlet provided at a lower position in the water treatment reservoir, the passageway being in communication with the head space at at least one position.
In accordance with the instant invention, there is also provided a water treatment reservoir having a bottom, a fill line, head space means for receiving off gas provided above the fill line and passageway means for conveying off gas from the head space means to an off gas venting outlet and for removing water which is above the fill from the water treatment reservoir.